ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tachi: Rana
Adjusted this mess so that the important info such as the weaponskill's use and effects can be discussed separately from the translation discussion.--Jaxen 19:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Translation Rana means Frog in spanish... kinda ridiculous --Kimem 17:07, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ":Rana" would be better translated as "Thrashing Crow/Raven" or "Berserking Crow/Raven". The word「乱」by itself have several meanings but in this context, I'm inclined to believe that it implies disorderliness and chaos rather than war or riot. --Avrenia 04:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Think of "Tachi: Rana" being broken into 3 words: Tachi, Ran, and Aa. Tachi has varying meanings (movement, long sword, cutting, standing, etc), but one function of it is to act as pluralizer for people and animals. Ran can mean revolt, rebellion, or war. Aa translates as the cry of crow, "caw". So Tachi: Rana can be Translated as "Caws of War" (play on words there lol) or, bit of a stretch, "Crows of War", or even "Cries of War". "Cries of War" can take be taken as such: Since both crows, and their cousin the raven, are carrion eaters (i.e. they eat dead animals), after the end of a battle, the cries of the crows as they feast on the flesh of the dead are mixed with the screams and cries of the wounded and dying. However "Style of the sword" is more known as Kenjutsu, "Ju no Tachi" would be better translated as "10th movement". So putting it all together, you have "Ju no Tachi: Rana" or "10th Movement: Cries of War" Side notes: Barrage is translated as either renda or danmaku. --Knyte 22:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) "Another aspect that might be found interesting is that a group of Crows is called a Murder. Since Ran could mean riot, which is a state of mayhem, you could put it as "Tenth Style of the Tachi: "Murder Mayhem'." - Okay, this is kind of absurd for several reasons, mostly for the fact that a "murder" of crows is not synonymous with "murder" as in the act. Can we remove this? Hala_Basinah 16:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Weaponskill Element, Modifiers, and Effects With the use of Sekkanoki, this weapon skill allows Samurai to solo Darkness without needing to use anything like Dragoon subjob, Icarus Wings, or Meikyo Shisui. Always a good thing. --Taeria Saethori 04:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) From testing on level 0 mandragora outside Windurst with sam/thf, Soboro, and Hacchonenbutsu Dangozashi, also with the WS Damage Formula, it seems that: 1. The fTP for Rana is 1.0, at all values of TP. The Japenese help text also says that the Accuracy of the weaponskill varies with TP, which this would seem to confirm. 2. The mod is 35% STR. See the following posts for more information: 1 (100% fTP), 2 (projected mod), and 3 (proof of mod). --Ibihni 23:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Have you or anyone else tried using an INT-build to see if Rana has any additional modifiers due to its magic properties?--Jaxen 19:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I just acquired this weapon skill, damage varies with TP not accuracy. --User:Slyspark 04:21 29 September 2008 (UTC) That could be because you land more hits. Check your TP return and also do a couple of hundred WSses (a good hundred at 100% TP, another hundred at 200%, and a final hundred at 300%) on the same mobs and note the amount of TP you have after each of those, combined with the damage. A lot of people have researched this and the conclusion was that the modifier is 1.0 for any level of TP. Undoing your edit. Alananir 08:13, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :My bad was just going off of the english help text which reads "Damage varies with TP" --User:Slyspark Seems to ignore the common TP return of normal multi hit ws. TP return seems to get around 40% if all 3 hit. --Gojiso 05:13, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :Its a Damage Varies with TP WS(as shown in game) not Accuracy as listed. Ragnarok(Ushikirimaru) I feel this page should be protected, because it gets changed to Accuracy varies with TP when the game clearly states Damage varies with TP. A reason where people may come to this conclusion is because Rana is magic damage, not physical. Shentok 03:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) : Where did you get the idea that Tachi: Rana is magic damage? It's element isn't identified on the page (though it would obviously be Dark if it was). Does that mean that INT might have some effect on how much damage it will inflict?--Jaxen 16:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::It heals mobs that absorb magic damage. Shentok 23:59, 4 December 2008 (UTC) * I don't know if it was changed in the game or not but I just unlocked Tachi: Rana and it states "Accuracy varies with TP". Tachi: Rana help It seems like people are saying both ways - I hope this helps. --Wabafet 07:33, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It may have been fixed by the update. --Melios 21:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :What happened was that the English version of the game was translated incorrectly to say "Damage varies with TP." However, the Japanese version clearly said "Accuracy varies with TP." People were going off of an incorrect help text rather than actually testing it. An update fixed this translation problem to say what has always been the case (Accuracy varies with TP). --KyteStrike 04:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC)